This invention relates to patient support systems.
The invention is more particularly concerned with support systems such as operating tables or transfer trolleys where the top, patient support surface, is removable from the remainder of the table or trolley. Removable tops enable the patient to be transferred from a trolley to the operating table and back to the trolley with a minimum of disturbance to the patient. It is important with such systems to ensure that the top is securely fastened to the base of the table so that the table top can be safely raised and lowered and put into any desired attitude.